The Truth?
by ThePassionateWriter
Summary: She's Pregnant. Her current boyfriend is not the baby's father. She knows this, and so does the boyfriend. The real father of the baby doesn't know, and he is now dating a girl who happens to be the worst enemy of the pregnant girl. Full summary inside.
1. Prologue: One Big Mistake

**A/N: Hello, everybody. If you guys don't know me, or if you haven't read my first story, 'She Drives Me Crazy'; well, I am known as ThePassionateWriter. This is my second story now; there is going to be a pairing, of course, but I'm not saying who yet; it's probably already obvious of who the couple pairing is going to be. Please, if you get the chance read my other story-if you haven't already-and try and give me good reviews, and not too many flames. Lol. **

**Summary: What happens when; she's pregnant, but it's not her _current_ boyfriend's baby; most likely because they never even had sex before. Then who's the real father? Or when he finds out that she's pregnant, not to mention jealous of her boyfriend that he decides to make her jealous by going out with her worst enemy in school? Find out in this story, 'The Truth?'. May, contain spoilers. I suck at summaries, lol. Please, R&R. ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the Zoey101 characters, but I do own this story and any made-up characters in the later-on chapters.

* * *

**

**The Truth?**

**Prologue – One Big Mistake**

**Someone's POV**

'Oh My God... this can't be happening,' my breath caught it my throat, as I woke up next to a boy; _naked_. 'How did this happen? I don't even remember,' I turned slightly to look at the boy laying peacefully at my side, a faint smile playing on his lips; I swallowed the huge lump in my throat as I started at the boy I lost my virginity to, 'God, he looks hot...wait, what am I thinking? I must me going nuts?' I groaned, attempting to get out of bed without waking him up; he moved slightly closer to me, nuzzling his nose into my neck; I smiled at that, but I quickly changed my expression to a scowl. Sighing, I thought to myself, 'Ugh, why won't he let go?'.

After-at least-5 more attempts to break loose from the strong hold he had on me, I finally got out. I dressed as quickly as I can, grabbed my phone and dorm key, before heading out the door. My mind was all over the place, the night before was all fuzzy, 'Well, that's only because he was great in bed.' I thought, smiling. I gasped, 'Did I just think that about _him_? I must be insane.' Panicking at my own thoughts, I made a run for my dorm.

As soon as I got inside my dorm room, I flopped, stomach down on my bed, burying my face into my pillow; a hundred thoughts were running through my mind at once. All the events that happened from yesterday to now were coming back to me. I remember everything now; how I turned down one of the hottest, most popular boy in PCA (Pacific Cost Academy), how I actually wanted to have sex with that boy back there and it happened; I sighed heavily. 'What am I suppose to do now?' she asked herself. 'Maybe I can take the offer of being his girlfriend, and try to forget everything that has happened. Doing it with him was just a big mistake, and I'm sure he feels the same way, too; I'm sure he wouldn't mind if we just forget about the whole thing.' I stated, thoughtfully. Closing my eyes, sleep finally took over; muttering the name of the boy that I couldn't get out of my thoughts.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know, it's mad short – but don't worry, it's only the prologue. Hopefully, if I can get at least, 5-8 good reviews-not from the same person, lol-then I'll consider putting up the first chapter.**

**Questions: Who's this girl? What about that mystery boy, what's his true identity? (Lol) Look likes there's already drama and doubt in this girl's mind; but didn't she want him to be her first? What is this mystery boy going to think as soon as he finds out that she thinks they made a big mistake? Guess y'all just going to have to give me some awesome reviews. Ha-ha. XD**

**Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated. **

**Yours Truly, **

**The Passionate Writer. (x **


	2. Chap One: Please, Don't Tell Me I'm

**A/N: Thank you for all the awesome reviews, I love it, ha-ha. Alright, I can't believe it, I'm already going to be updating this fan-fiction so quickly; I did say, that by next week I would update, but after all the great reviews I got, I'm gonna update sooner then usual. See why reviewing is good? Lol. I'm really glad to hear-or in this case, see- that everyone likes my story so far and wants me to continue. I'm not really sure how many chapters I'm going to have for this fan-fiction yet, but it'll most likely be more then 20 chapters, hopefully. Thank you, everybody, for the reviews. I appreciate 'em all. (:**

**Reviews**

**xx Zinaalla is ME xx – Actually, you'll be finding out who the girl is in here, but I'm putting a little twist in here, so you really won't find out who the mystery guy is until later-on chapters. Thank you for reviewing!**

**foah-jaresa-zekepay-DL-fanatic – Like I said to, Zinaalla up there, you'll find out who the girl is in this chapter, but I'm not saying who the guy is, yet – but you'll find out, eventually, ha-ha. Thanks for reviewing! **

**Poker Joker who reviews stuff – Well, looks like you got your wish 'cause as you can see, I updated. Ha-ha. Just wanted to let you know that I liked your comment about my story. "Poker Joker", ha-ha, I like that. Thank you for reviewing! **

**girliegurl – Like I told the others, you will find out who the girl is in this chapter, but I'm still going to keep my mouth shut on who the guy is; unless some one can bribe me into telling them (; ha-ha. There will be a couple pairing of course, but it could be the girl with an OC character or one of the Zoey101 characters; I'm not saying which one yet though. Thanks for reviewing this story and my other story, too! **

**.-Lovely-Sheikah-.**** - If you're a little confused about what's going on, don't worry, the story will start helping you understand about it more. Thank you for reviewing my story! **

**candygirl200413 & I-rock-09 – Alright, here you go. Thank you for reviewing! **

**Forgotton Angel**** – You're only gonna be finding out who the girl is in the chapter and you'll just have to wait till later-on chapters to find out who the mystery guy is, sorry. Dammit, you're going to get more, lol. I totally loved the enthusiasm there, ha-ha. Thank you for the enthusiastic review! XD **

**Hearts.Lies.Friends**** – Don't worry, here's the next chapter now. Thank you for the great review! **

**Amarl3**** – Well, if you like cliffhangers so much, I'll keep putting 'em, ha-ha. You'll be finding out who the main girl character is in this chapter, but again, I'm not saying who the main guy character is, just yet. Thank you for the rockkin' review; totally loved it! _(I know it's suppose to be spelled "rocking", but I like writing it like that for some reason, lol.)_ **

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: I decided that I'll still continue with my old story. For all of those who still wants me to continue 'She Drives Me Crazy', then I'll start putting up the next chapter next week, probably, and then, every weekend-if I get enough reviews (;- I'll put up the next chapter. So that means, every following weekend, I'll be putting up the next chapter. That is all for this one, ha-ha. **

**Summary: What happens when; she's pregnant, but it's not her _current_ boyfriend's baby; most likely because they never even had sex before. Then who's the real father? Or when he finds out that she's pregnant, not to mention jealous of her boyfriend that he decides to make her jealous by going out with her worst enemy in school? Find out in this story, 'The Truth?'. May, contain spoilers. I suck at summaries, lol. Please, R&R. ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the Zoey101 characters, but I do own this story and any fictional character that I made-up.

* * *

**

**The Truth?**

**Chapter 1 – Please, Don't Tell Me I'm...**

**Someone's POV; two weeks later **_(A/N: The name of the this person's POV will be said in the story.)_

It has been two weeks since the biggest mistake of my life; ever since then, it seems like I can't get a good grip on my life anymore and everything is just going down hill.

Here I am, laying on my bed, sick. Yup, that's right; I'm sick - I'm sick of myself, basically; but other then that, I really am sick. I have no idea how I could of gotten this stupid stomach virus though.

Right now, my dorm mates made me stay in bed for the whole week; at least I missed a week of classes. Sighing, I tried to get out of bed, but It seems like my entire body turned to jelly on me. I hate having to depend on people for things, it makes me feel useless; weak. My dorm mates insisted that I stay in bed though, but when did I start obey what people told me to do?-! Maybe it has to do with what happened two weeks ago. Wait, I shouldn't think about it anymore; it'll just make me more frustrated.

"Ugh, I'm so bored." I yelled in both frustration and annoyance.

Just then, the door opened, revealing my two dorm mates talking in whispers to each other. It seems like they forgot that I've been stuck in the bed for the whole week. I rolled my eyes, waiting to see when they will notice me; they still haven't acknowledge my presence yet.

"What are you guys whispering about?" I asked, startling them; annoyance visible in my tone of voice.

They immediately stopped their whispering and looked at me. I gave them my, 'Well-are-you-going-to-answer-or-stare-at-me-like-an-idiot-all-day' kind of look. They still didn't answer my question yet.

"Well...?" I asked, shaking my head slightly; more annoyed then before.

"Ugh, nothing. So, how are you feeling, Dana?" My blonde dorm mate, and friend, told me in a lame way of trying to change the subject; I just rolled my eyes. _(A/N: There you go; it's Dana.) _

Heavily sighing, directing my eyes back to the ceiling, "I feel like crap," I spat out, "How else am I suppose to feel, Zoey?" I asked, returning my eyes back to the my very naive dorm mate, that I consider one of my friends.

"Why are you so grouchy?" My other dorm mate asked me, dumbly.

"Why do you think?" I snapped, rolling my eyes at the clueless brunette.

"Dana, Nicole, can't you guys ever get along?" Zoey asked, exasperated by our childish behavior.

"I was asking though, she didn't have to yell." Nicole stated, hiding behind Zoey for protection.

"I wouldn't have to yell if you didn't ask so many dumb questions." I raised my voice, slightly.

"Dana...," Zoey said warningly.

"Whatever, it's not my fault she was dropped on her head when she was a baby." I said, muttering most of the sentence.

"How did you know that?" Nicole asked in amazement. I rolled my eyes at her stupidness, Zoey just started at her with scrunched eyebrows.

"What?" Nicole said, confusion evident in her voice.

"Nothing, Nicole, just notice." Zoey said with a sigh.

"Anyways, are you sure you're alright, Dana?" Zoey asked with concern.

"Yes, mother, I'm fine." I stated.

She smiled slightly; quickly, her smile turned into a frown, "Are you still throwing-up?" She asked on.

"Only about, twice today. It's letting up a little." I said, frowning slightly, also.

"It seems like you have a very bad stomach virus. Did you eat anything that made your stomach upset?" Zoey asked.

"I don't think so..." I trailed off, trying to remember what I ate in the past two weeks that could of caused my stomach to go against me.

"Are you sure it's just a stomach virus? What if Dana's really going to die? What if-" Nicole started panicking until Zoey cut her off.

"Nicole! Don't worry, the nurse said it was just a stomach virus – Dana is not going to die. The nurse also said that a stomach virus could be there for a while, depending on what she must of eaten to get it." Zoey responded calmly.

Nicole sighed, "Oh, thank goodness. I thought Dana was going to die." she stated.

Just thinking about death made me wince. "Did the nurse say how long it'll last though?" I asked Zoey.

"No, but Nicole and I should leave you here to rest for a while. We'll come back with food for you, OK?" Zoey said, gesturing to Nicole to start heading for the door.

"Alright." I said, yawning, now realizing how tired I actually was.

"Bye, Dana!" Nicole and Zoey said in unison.

"Bye!" I muttered under my breath, closing my eyes, tiredly.

I heard the door close before my mind drifted off to a peaceful sleep, or at least I thought, that was until I had a dream. No, a nightmare actually.

_Dana's dream (It's more of a flash back though.)_

_'Oh My God... this can't be happening,' my breath caught it my throat, as I woke up next to a boy; naked. 'How did this happen? I don't even remember,' I turned slightly to look at the boy laying peacefully at my side, a faint smile playing on his lips; I swallowed the huge lump in my throat as I started at the boy I lost my virginity to, 'God, he looks hot...wait, what am I thinking? I must me going nuts?' I groaned, attempting to get out of bed without waking him up; he moved slightly closer to me, nuzzling his nose into my neck; I smiled at that, but I quickly changed my expression to a scowl. Sighing, I thought to myself, 'Ugh, why won't he let go?'._

_After-at least-5 more attempts to break loose from the strong hold he had on me, I finally got out. I dressed as quickly as I can, grabbed my phone and dorm key, before heading out the door. My mind was all over the place, the night before was all fuzzy, 'Well, that's only because he was great in bed.' I thought, smiling. I gasped, 'Did I just think that about him? I must be insane.' Panicking at my own thoughts, I made a run for my dorm. _

_End of Dana's dream_

I screamed as soon as I woke up from the horrible nightmare of my life; why am I starting to think of it now? I started to feel sick in the stomach again, feeling the need to vomit, I shot out of bed and ran for the bathroom. After dumping my stomach into the toilet again, I went back to my bed, and laid down. I thought back to what could of caused my stomach virus. After a while of thinking about it, my eyes widen as I laid my hand on my stomach. It can't be possible, there is no way in hell.

Right then, and there, Zoey and Nicole entered the room.

"Dana, are you alright? You look kind of pale." Zoey said with concern evident in her tone of voice.

"No, I think...I think...t-that..." I manage to choke out before I fainted, my mind going blank.

* * *

**A/N: Muwa-ha-ha-ha-ha! Uh-oh, did I put that cliffhanger there? Ha-ha. Sorry, I couldn't help it, I just had to put it. Well, here's the first chapter for all of you great reviewers. Please keep the reviews coming! Thank you! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Questions: I wonder what she thinking? Wonder how she got the stomach virus in the first place? How is she suppose to handle situation she's in? Still so many questions that needs answer, but you won't be able to find out till the next chapter is up. Keep the reviews coming. **

**Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated. **

**Yours Truly,**

**The Passionate Writer. (:**


	3. Author's Note!

Hey, everyone. :] I don't even know where to start. Let's start with: I'M SOO SORRY ! – I left so many awesome reviewers hanging like that with this story. Geez, I'm such a horrible person. :P I basically stopped because of the fact that I got SUPER busy all of a sudden and I just never seemed to have the time, but I'm going to make time. :D But anyways, let's get down to some business, lol.

I'm going to officially start writing this story now, because I re-read the story, and I saw all the old and new reviews that I'm just beyond inspired right now. I'm going to start writing the next chapter now, but I don't want to put it up if nobody wants to read my story anymore. So, if you want me to continue, please send me a message either through E-Mail or my account on FanFiction regarding to my story.

Also, I actually have another story on FictionPress that I am continuing to write also, if anyone is interested in reading it; I'll put a link on my profile and you can just click and read. 

However, I don't want to get anyone's hopes up and say that I'll be posting up chapters every weekend or something like that, because of the fact that I'm starting school again and my schedule is just crazy with hard classes (that I chose -_-'), and I am now a SEN10R in HS this year. xD So, I definitely need to buckle down and focus on my goals and priorities – Yes, I am making my FanFiction / FictionPress apart of my goals this year. Also, I'm probably going to get a job working only on the weekends, so I'm going to be SUPER busy again, but I seriously want to fulfill my readers (if I still have any, ha-ha) desire / hopes / dreams – I'm not sure what to call it, lol. So yeah, I am really going to try to keep updating all my stories (except, 'She Drives Me Crazy' – FF) when I can, and no, I don't mean months / years from now, ha-ha. I mean, every two weeks at least, you have got to give me time, and I will update asap.

Alright, let me stop blabbering and continue my story now. Thank you to all the Readers / Reviewers that I had. Also, thank you for taking time to read this long Author's Note. 

3,

ThePassionateWriter


End file.
